Solo un Sueño
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Después de despertar de algo parecido a una premonición, Keith comienza a preguntarse cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos que tiene hacia Shiro.


**¡Hola! Haruka reportándose en este fandom. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos dos así que estoy emocionada ~**

 **Aun así la temporada 8 rompió todas mis esperanzas así que vengo con este fic alterno, aquí los leones fueron quienes se sacrificaron y Allura se encuentra con falta de energía por ayudarlos en esto.**

* * *

 _ **Solo un Sueño**_

Los sueños eran extraños, a veces no tenían sentido, otras veces parecía mostrar tus más profundos deseos, en cambio, en algunas ocasiones eran tan confusos pero al mismo tiempo tan misteriosos que te hacían pensar hasta el punto donde ibas descubriendo cosas de ti mismo.

Keith no sabía cómo llamar esto: ¿sueño? ¿Pesadilla? ¿Premonición? Claro, algunos pensarían que él estaría feliz viendo a alguien a quien consideraba su hermano casándose con alguien que amara, pero aun así, cuando lo vio en sus sueños, _algo no se sintió bien_.

Salió de su cama sin despertar a Cosmo, necesitaba pensar un poco en eso. En primer lugar ¿por qué tenía que ponerlo tan pensativo? Solo era Shiro casándose con otro hombre, nada raro, siempre se imaginó una escena así cuando estaba con Adam hace unos años atrás, sin embargo, se sentía tan vacío de solo pensarlo…

Caminó un poco por los pasillos de la nave, el lugar se sentía casi vacío y extrañamente tranquilo. Todavía quedaban unos días antes de que volvieran a la tierra y además tenían que asegurarse de que su última misión no dejó más heridos. Aun así, eso era un trabajo fácil cuando lo comparaban con lo último a lo que tuvieron que enfrentarse hace unos días atrás: Honerva, la desaparición de realidad, los leones salvando el universo, Allura casi muriendo…

Fue hasta una sala que se usaba cuando los tripulantes querían relajarse un poco, tenía una gran ventana que le permitía dar un vistazo al vasto universo que muchos habían querido explorar desde hace años. Ahora que tenía unos momentos de tranquilidad, todo se sentía como un sueño realmente…

Se quedó en la ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, el espacio se veía tan tranquilo y era extraño estarlo.

—¿Keith? —esa voz lo sobresaltó un poco. Se sentía raro verlo luego de tener ese sueño.

—Shiro —pronunció su nombre acercándose un poco—. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—Sí, algo así —suelta un suspiro tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. El pelinegro lo imita sentándose a su lado—. Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó, se sigue sintiendo tan…extraño.

—Al parecer nos costará un poco acostumbrarnos a la tranquilidad.

—Demasiado. Espero no volver a preocuparme de un villano que quiera destruir la existencia misma —bromeó el capitán de Atlas.

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio apreciando el espacio.

—Siento que hace tiempo no tenemos un momento a solas —irrumpió Shiro.

—Tampoco es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo con todo lo que pasó.

—Creo que ni teníamos tiempo para nosotros mismos —volvió a sonreír posando su mirada en el otro—. Keith ¿pasa algo?

Cuanto odiaba (y apreciaba) que Shiro de alguna forma supiera cómo se sentía, no sabía si era muy obvio con él o los años de conocerse tengan que ver. Simplemente parecía que no le podía ocultar todo.

—Shiro —hizo una pausa apartando su mirada— cuando lleguemos a casa ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Uh? Bueno, no lo he pensado muy bien. Siento que me vendrían bien unas vacaciones, pero también sé que hay muchas cosas por hacer, ahora que ya nada está atacando al universo, es tiempo de volver las cosas en orden.

—No has pensado en, ya sabes, ¿intentarlo de nuevo con alguien?

—No lo sé, es difícil pensar en eso. Supongo que esperaré a la persona ideal —comentó poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón—. Además, aunque la guerra ha acabado, el universo sigue estando algo desorganizado así que me gustaría ayudar en lo que puedo.

—Sí, yo haré lo mismo, tal vez pase algo de tiempo con la Espada de Marmora, ahora que el imperio Galra cayó hay que ver nuevas alternativas para que se acoplen a las nuevas normas.

—Vaya, suenas como todo un líder ahora. Seguro hace unos años atrás no pensaste que serías capaz de traer la paz al universo.

—Todo eso fue gracias a ti —dijo Keith con una sonrisa, de esas que solo era capaz de mostrarle a Shiro.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos hasta que éste apartó su rostro consternando un poco a Keith.

—Supongo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir —mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa levántandose de su asiento.

—Ehm, sí, es lo mejor —por alguna razón se sentía levemente decepcionado.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todo fue relativamente tranquilo, exploraron un poco para descubrir si había supervivientes o si otros planetas se vieron afectados por la gran batalla, pero todo parecía relativamente normal, al final, todo estaba bien de alguna manera. Cuando Keith volvió a Atlas, pensó que aprovecharía la hora del almuerzo para pasar algo de tiempo con Shiro.

—Shi-

—¡Capitán! —su saludó fue interrumpido cuando un subordinado de Shiro se acercó a él. Si no recordaba mal, el nombre de ese sujeto era Curtis y le recordaba mucho al sujeto con el cual Shiro se casó en su sueño.

Se quedó congelado ahí, como si ya perdiera las fuerzas para acercarse a Shiro, como si tuviera miedo de _algo_ si se acercaba en ese momento. Simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, tal vez entrenar un poco le ayudaría a despejarse.

¿Por qué tenía que darle tanta importancia a un sueño? No debería, no era lo correcto, claro, ahora no tenía que estar concentrado en otra cosa, pero… ¿por qué le importaba ver a Shiro con alguien más? Tal vez era normal sentirse así cuando sabías que tu hermano conseguiría a alguien ¿no? En ese momento pensó que tal vez debería hablar con alguien para despejar las dudas.

—Entonces ¿qué tan grave debe ser tu situación para pedirme a _mí_ un consejo? —dijo Lance con una sonrisa de orgullo. Sus ojos se veían algo cansados, bueno era de esperar cuando literalmente no se alejaba para nada del lado de Allura, esperando ser el primero en verla despertar.

—Creo que fue mala idea —murmuró frunciendo el ceño dispuesto a irse.

—¡Hey! Espera, en serio ¿qué pasa? —preguntó algo preocupado.

Keith soltó un suspiro antes de responder aun sin poder mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo uno de tus hermanos se casó?

—¿Eh? —Lance pareció más confundido por esta pregunta—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes hermanos? Siempre pensé que eras hijo único. ¡Oh! No me digas que al final si tienes un hermano/a, pero es Galra ¿cierto? ¡¿Acaso se encontraron luego de la guerra?!

—Agh, solo responde —gruñó algo molesto. Lance solo le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero se encontraba cansado así que luego lo molestaría más.

—Obviamente me sentiría muy feliz, en mi familia somos muy unidos así que aunque se vaya a vivir a otro lado tampoco es como si lo perdamos. Además, gracias a eso tengo unos hermosos sobrinos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Uhm, ya veo —pronunció un poco pensativo—. Gracias —le dijo a Lance antes de retirarse.

—Jum, claro…eso fue raro —comentó—. ¿Qué bicho le picó?

Ahora se sentía peor, como un verdadero egoísta, Shiro ya no era la única persona a la cual consideraba familia desde que su madre había vuelto, así que tenía que ser más fácil dejarlo ir ¿no? Joder, esto se volvía complicado.

Keith siempre consideró que no le importaba dar la vida por Shiro, ni tener que buscarlo por toda la galaxia si eso significaba que estaba bien. Takashi lo había sacado de un mal camino, le había enseñado disciplina y le ayudó a encontrar una motivación en la vida, ¿cómo no estar agradecido con él? Pero, definitivamente no quería dejarlo ir, por más egoísta que fuera, no creía ser capaz de entregárselo a cualquiera. Shiro merecía a la mejor persona de este universo.

Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas mientras tanto, como entrenar con la espada, hablar con su madre sobre las posibles misiones que harían en el futuro, y sobre todo: mantener su distancia con Shiro para evitar hacer las cosas incómodas. A veces Cosmo era algo útil en esas situaciones, pero en otras, parecía que lo teletransportaba directamente hacia Takashi.

Pero por fin, luego de unos días, decidieron ir a la tierra para planear que harían a continuación.

Lo primero que hicieron la mayoría fue reunirse con sus familias, Allura ya había despertado así que se estaba quedando con la familia de Lance para que cuidaran de ella (con Coran incluido). Keith decidió ver si Shiro estaba disponible, tal vez podrían disfrutar un poco ahora que estaban libres y la reunión sería mañana.

Cuando fue a buscarlo junto con Cosmo, nuevamente lo vio al lado de Curtis. En serio ¿quién era ese sujeto y por qué parecía estar tan interesado en su superior últimamente? Una leve molestia se presentó en su pecho cuando vio a Shiro reír junto a él, tan relajado, como si realmente se sintiera cómodo al lado de él.

Se quedó apoyado en la pared algo pensativo mientras escuchaba esas voces alejarse. Cosmo se quedó mirándolo algo extrañado o más bien preocupado por su humano. Así que, se acercó a Keith tocando su mano con su hocico y lo teletransportó a un lugar donde él se sentiría mejor.

—¡¿Keith?! —Shiro se mostró sorprendido cuando apareció delante de él. Además, por la posición en la que estaba casi estaba a punto de caer así que lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie tomando su brazo.

—¿Shiro? —se disculpó apartando la mirada algo incómodo.

—Ejem, entonces nos vemos luego, capitán —se despidió Curtis con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Lo siento, por interrumpirlos —dijo apartando un poco la mirada algo avergonzado por esto. Cosmo solo movía felizmente su cola pensando que había hecho un buen trabajo—. A veces no sé que piensa, temo que algún día realmente me teletransporte a un punto extraño en el universo.

—No creo que sea capaz de arriesgar así a su dueño —dijo Shiro con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro espacial—. Y no te preocupes, solo estábamos aclarando algunas dudas sobre el trabajo.

—¿Seguro? Siento que se llevan demasiado bien —se cruzó de brazos, no quería parecer entrometido en la vida de Shiro, ni mucho menos mostrarse celoso de esto, no era propio de él.

—Bueno, debo admitir que es una agradable persona —dijo poniendo una mano debajo de su mentón—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no, nada. Estaba pensando ¿qué tal si tenemos una competencia de nuevo? Ya sabes, manejar por el desierto puede ser relajante.

—Oh suena genial, hace años no hacemos una, siento que me estoy poniendo algo viejo.

—Entonces es mi oportunidad de vencerte, no pude pedirte una revancha antes —dijo de una forma competitiva.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos y reunirnos donde siempre ¿te parece?

Keith aceptó y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Se sentía ansioso y hasta un poco nervioso, hace años no pasaban un apropiado momento a solas y volver a los viejos tiempos lograba que su corazón latiera más fuerte, bueno, era emocionante, no podía negarlo.

Una vez que se cambió a ropas más cómodas para manejar, se dirigió al punto de encuentro en su propio vehículo. Hace años no manejaba algo como eso, se había acostumbrado demasiado a los leones, pero era bueno usar algo pequeño y rápido, además le traía buenos recuerdos, como esa noche donde salvó a Shiro y terminó envuelto en esa rara aventura con Voltron.

—Lo siento por la tardanza, al parecer querían discutir cosas del trabajo —se disculpó Shiro con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Keith se quedó callado unos momentos al verlo en ropa casual, con una chaqueta muy parecida a la que usaba antes. Vaya, ahora si lucía mucho más joven.

—Al menos pudiste escapar de ahí —dijo subiéndose al hoverbike—. Ahora, lo mejor es distraerse de todo eso por el momento. Hay que ver si sigues siendo tan rápido como antes, anciano —dijo en un tono burlón poniéndose las gafas.

—Oh, definitivamente te arrepentirás de tus palabras, mocoso —Shiro lo imitó. Al chocar sus miradas sin mencionar ninguna palabra, ambos comenzaron esa carrera.

En medio del trayecto decidieron probar nuevos movimientos que antes habrían considerado riesgos pero ahora, tomando en cuenta todos los peligros a los que se vieron sometidos, eran un simple juego de niños. Keith como siempre parecía ser el más rápido pero Shiro no se quedaba atrás, es más, hasta logró rebosarlo un par de veces; aun no se olvidaba de ser un piloto. Recorrieron gran parte del desierto llegando hasta la cabaña donde anteriormente Keith vivía.

—Vaya, al parecer si mejoraste un poco —dijo Shiro bajándose.

—¿Mejorar? Querrás decir que te superé, casi no podías seguirme el paso —replicó Keith.

—Uhm, es muy pronto para decirlo.

—Shiro, ya han pasado varios años, ya ni siquiera soy un niño.

—Es verdad —dijo con una sonrisa—. Aunque no has crecido mucho desde la última vez —añadió poniendo una mano en su cabeza de forma burlona. Keith solo rodó los ojos.

—Hace años no veo este lugar —comentó el mitad Galra viendo las afueras de la cabaña. No parecía que alguien la hubiera encontrado tampoco, se veía mucho más desgastada que antes y hasta le faltaba una parte del techo. Keith puso una mano en la puerta como si lo estuviera pensando para entrar.

—Me trae muchos recuerdos —mencionó Takashi poniendo su mano en el hombro del contrario, lanzándole una mirada de apoyo.

Keith finalmente abrió la puerta. No sabía que esperaba, pero la imagen de lo que había sido su casa durante un tiempo, lo dejó algo nostálgico y algo triste al ver todo desorganizado y casi destruido. Varios papeles y fotos se encontraban esparcidos debido al viento que entraba por culpa del techo dañado. El gran tablero con la información que había recolectado durante ese año se encontraba caído. De alguna forma, es como si estuviera representando esa etapa de su vida tan desorganizada, triste y destruida donde difícilmente encontraba motivación para levantarse cada día.

—Whoa, realmente me trae recuerdos este lugar —comenta Shiro con una sonrisa dando el primer paso para entrar.

Gracias a él pudo volver en sí. Ambos recorrieron un poco la cabaña sin encontrar nada interesante. Ya no había nada para Keith ahí, y de cierta forma le alegraba tener un lugar a donde regresar. Donde una nueva familia lo esperaba.

Ambos volvieron al Garrison, ya era de noche, aunque nadie los había llamado así que seguramente no había problema con que regresaran tan tarde.

—Fue bueno pasar tiempo contigo, Keith —mencionó Shiro deteniéndose unos momentos en los pasillos.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió el pelinegro—. Es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando. Tú mismo me dijiste que debemos divertirnos de vez en cuando.

Por alguna razón ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro, era normal para él sentirse profundamente conectado con Shiro por medio de una mirada, pero ahora, algo se sentía un poco más intenso. Si tan solo pudiera acercarse un poco más, la distancia ya no existiría, incluso desde su posición será fácil besarlo…

Unos sonidos los alertó a ambos ocasionando que dieran unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose nuevamente. Keith sentía su cara roja y ahora no podía mirar a Shiro correctamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?

—Ejem, es mejor irnos a dormir…sí, mañana debemos volver a la labor —dijo Shirogane aclarando su garganta.

—Sí, entiendo…es lo mejor. Nos vemos Shiro.

—Descansa Keith.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y totalmente incómodos.

Lo que menos quería Keith en ese momento era poner las cosas raras entre ellos, especialmente desde que tenía esos sentimientos tan contradictorios. ¿Por qué quería besarlo? Eso no era normal con un amigo ni mucho menos con aquel que llamabas hermano. Esa noche, como una forma de consuelo se imaginó en un escenario donde besaba a cada uno de los paladines. Con Lance fue sumamente raro y ni siquiera lo besó, la simple idea de tenerlo tan cerca le dio escalofríos. Con Hunk fue algo parecido y aunque no se sintió tan raro como con Lance, seguía siendo un rotundo "no". Con Pidge y Allura no sintió nada, solo seguía ese sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Oh, pero cuando pensó en Shiro, fue un sentimiento extraño totalmente diferente, casi como si la idea lo hiciera sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y sus labios. Joder, ¿qué carajos le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tuvieron una pequeña reunión para planear aun más. Ahora que los leones no estaban, tenían que ver el nuevo lugar de los que fueron los paladines y cuál sería su papel ahora. A Keith no le gustó para nada como se referían a ellos, como si fueran armas que pudieran usar y deshechar a su antojo. Aunque al parecer no todos notaron ese tono tan condescendiente, después de todo, Hunk quería retirarse incluso desde antes, Allura y Lance seguramente tenían planes para la nueva Altea, Pidge seguiría con lo suyo, pero él…realmente no recordaba muy bien cuál era su motivación antes, solo hacía lo que se le daba mejor y eso era pilotear, pero no tenía tan grandes planes como Shiro con la misión Kerberos.

Shiro se quedó hablando con Sam, así que Keith decidió irse, seguramente para pensar su nuevo objetivo en la vida o algo así.

En la hora del almuerzo, fue a la cafetería con Cosmo, al tener la comida de ambos, pudo divisar la mesa donde se encontraban los otros paladines con sus uniformes. Hunk fue el primero en notarlo y alzar la mano para que se encontraran con él.

—¿El lobo siempre te sigue? —preguntó Lance con una mirada sospechosa. Después de todo, se supone que ahí ni se deberían admitir mascotas y más de uno se veía intimidado por Cosmo.

—Cuando quiere, a veces sigue a mi mamá, y aunque intente dejarlo en otro lugar suele teletransportarse hacia donde estoy —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una mordida a su comida.

—Supongo que dentro de poco pondrán una guardería para mascotas espaciales —comentó Pidge.

—¡Oh! Sería genial —afirmó Hunk.

—¿Incluso para aquellas que se teletransportan entre dimensiones? —cuestionó el líder de Voltron.

—Uhm, tal vez sí, cuando la tecnología mejore —respondió Katie.

Lance añadió otro tema de conversación para motivar un poco el ambiente.

—Vaya, se nota que Shiro es popular por aquí —comentó Allura señalando disimuladamente una mesa que se encontraba algo lejos de la suya. Efectivamente era el mencionado hablando con varios cadetes curiosos de saber sus aventuras, especialmente al estar presuntamente muerto por un año. Recibía incluso más atención que los paladines; aunque el único que se quejaba de eso era Lance.

—Oh, definitivamente. Incluso nos abandonó —se quejó el cubano cruzándose de brazos.

—Pensé que no te importaba mucho ser popular —dijo Pidge con sarcasmo.

—A veces sería bienvenido un par de halagos. ¡Salvamos el universo! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

—Shiro siempre se ha llevado bien con todos, así que es normal —mencionó Keith. Frunció levemente el ceño al notar quien estaba al lado de él…Nuevamente Curtis.

—Últimamente lo he visto mucho con ese tipo… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? —señaló Hunk algo pensativo seguramente percatándose de lo mismo que Keith—. ¿Cortain? ¿Rando?

—Ni siquiera suenan parecido, solo sé que comienza por "C" —aportó Pidge.

—Ni idea. Solo sé que está en Atlas…

—Suenan realmente rudos diciendo eso. Pasó con nosotros casi toda la guerra, debemos conocer el nombre de nuestros aliados —contestó Allura, pero cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella como si le exigiera que diera un nombre, apartó la mirada avergonzada—. Aunque claro…a veces la guerra te hace olvidar algunos detalles.

—Oh, cariño, no te sientas mal, es normal. Keith no se aprendió mi nombre hasta luego de un tiempo y eso que estudiamos juntos —intentó consolarla Lance poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella.

—Sigo sin recordar exactamente de donde… —murmuró Keith

—¡Fui tu rival! Incluso Hunk estuvo con nosotros. ¿Cómo no te acuerdas? Agh.

—Se llama Curtis —interrumpió Keith.

—¿En serio? ¿De él si te acuerdas? —Lance estaba totalmente indignado con él.

—Bueno…al parecer ha estado muy cercano con Shiro, así que es normal conocerlo ¿no?

—Siempre es bueno recordar el nombre de los rivales —asintió la más inteligente de los paladines.

—Aunque solo los más importantes, Keith no puede recordar todos los nombres —añadió el paladin amarillo.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó el castaño en lugar de Keith.

—No importa, luego lo sabrás —murmuró Pidge.

Al final del almuerzo, Keith terminó tan perdido como Lance con respecto a esa discusión y aun más al ver como Curtis ponía una mano en el hombro de Shiro como si nada, lo cual ocasionó que terminara apuñalando con fuerza una maldita uva asustando a Lance quien se encontraba a su lado. Si, este día solo iba siendo cada vez más extraño.

.

.

.

Su madre y las Espadas de Marmora se preparaban para otro largo viaje para unificar a los Galra con el universo, un trabajo nada fácil tomando en cuenta todo el daño eso así que requeriría demasiado tiempo. Por eso a Keith le gustaba ayudarlos a abastecer las naves o incluso ayudar en el mantenimiento, después de todo, le gustaba pasar algo de tiempo con ellos aunque aun no se acostumbrara del todo a algunos de sus comportamientos.

—Ma, ¿qué piensas de Shiro?

—¿De Shiro? —se puso algo pensativa—. Me parece un buen hombre así que no me opondría si quisieras tener algo con él.

—Espera ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿No tienen una relación? —arqueó sus cejas confundidas.

—Solo de amigos.

—Uhm, pensé que era algo más, como le dicen aquí…" romántico".

Keith soltó un gruñido frustrado. Así no debería verse su relación para nada, ni siquiera por su propia madre.

—¿En serio crees que yo estoy enamorado de Shiro?

—Su relación es la más unida. Puedo ver sus miradas, las cosas que harías por él y lo que él haría por ti…eso no lo haces por cualquiera. Has ido por todo el universo para encontrarlo, no te rendiste con él aun cuando los demás sí. Keith, a veces no necesitas palabras para decirlo, tus acciones son suficientes —dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Yo…no sé que decir —susurró para sí mismo pensando mejor sus palabras, ¿acaso siempre había sido romántico?

Por alguna razón más que asustarlo, esta revelación lo alivió un poco. Ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y sus acciones.

—Una vez le dije "te amo", pero fue en medio de la pelea, sin embargo él jamás me contestó eso. No sé si fue por el cambio de cuerpos o porque no quiere responderme…Aunque más bien se lo dije como si fuera algo que le dijeras a un hermano.

—Entonces tienes que decirlo de nuevo, en mejores condiciones, con él consciente. Si te soy sincera, estoy feliz de que lo hayas conocido.

Ambos se abrazaron por unos momentos. Krolia deseando por dentro que Keith pudiera confesar su amor y pueda vivir felizmente al lado que ama, mientras que el contrario se sentía sumamente agradecido. Jamás pensó que podría tener ese tipo de charlas con ella, pero se equivocó. Se alegraba de haberla encontrado.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba emocionado y nervioso. Quería decírselo a Shiro, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Realmente se sentía curioso. Esa mañana hasta Cosmo se extrañó de su buen humor.

—Te veo emocionado… ¿algo pasó? —le preguntó Shiro con curiosidad. Estaban desayunando luego de otra aburrida reunión. Realmente esa pregunta lo alteró un poco ¿acaso era tan obvio?

—Se puede decir, aunque no sé si debería estar tan feliz sobre eso —soltó un suspiro. No debía ser tan difícil preguntarle si podían hacer algo hoy, era el paso inicial después de todo.

—¿Acaso es algo vergonzoso? —arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eh? No...creo —murmuró—. En fin, yo también te veo raro hoy ¿pasó algo interesante? —preguntó Keith, pensó que la reunión lo había dejado algo cansado pero al final parecía ser otra cosa que tenía al capitán de Atlas pensativo.

—Bueno... recibí una confesión.

Keith parpadeó varias veces incrédulo. ¿Qué carajos? ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora?

—C-como… ¿quién? —aclaró su garganta intentando recomponerse un poco.

—De Curtis —sintió una puñalada en su corazón ante su respuesta—. No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea salir con alguien del trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría, no sé ¿intentar tener citas de nuevo?

—Pensé que no querías —murmuró intentando sonar neutral.

—Tampoco es como si me fuera a comprometer para casarme. Obviamente aun hay cosas que quiero hacer —respondió—. Solo pienso que tal vez debería intentarlo ¿sabes? Un pequeño descanso al menos, sentirme normal por unos días y no sentir que puedo tener una vida estable.

Aquellas palabras las sintió como una indirecta aun si nunca fueron dichas con esa intención. Aunque Shiro quisiera seguir explorando y recorriendo el universo, en algún momento le gustaría asentarse, con alguien que le traiga una vida normal, es decir, una persona normal que no sea un híbrido ni parte importante de un grupo que está en busca de la integración de los Galra y ayuda al universo, lo cual de por si tiene implícito la palabra "problemático", claro una buena acción al fin y al cabo, pero no deja de ser algo tedioso. Tal vez al final si buscan cosas distintas. No lo culpaba, incluso se sorprendía que aun con todas las cosas que le pasaron, Shiro quisiera seguir con su trabajo un poco más, otra persona ya se habría retirado en la primera oportunidad.

Genial, ahora toda esa valentía se fue por el caño. Lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de Shiro y si eso significaba dejarlo con alguien que le diera una vida normal, entonces no le importaría dejarlo ir aunque su corazón se rompiera en pedazos.

Ambos tomaron caminos separados debido a sus obligaciones. Keith estaba siendo evaluado para ver si podía ser el líder de otro grupo de pilotos parecidos al MFE. Estuvo el resto de la tarde probando nuevas naves, pero ninguna se sentía tan bien como los leones. Seguramente jamás lo superaría, especialmente cuando la tecnología de Voltron era, literalmente, de otra dimensión.

Al menos lo ayudó a no pensar más en el tema.

.

.

.

—Keith —Kolivan lo llamó, lo observó unos minutos pero se ahorró sus comentarios. ¿Tan mal lucía? Este asunto de Shiro saliendo con alguien le estaba afectando demasiado; aunque ni siquiera le había dicho si ya comenzó a salir con el tal Curtis pero era lo más probable.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pronto partiremos de nuevo a Daaizabal, hay que elegir un nuevo gobierno y no será una tarea fácil. Quiero que vengas con nosotros.

—¿Para qué? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño algo extrañado. No se le informó de una nueva misión.

—Queremos que seas el embajador entre los Galra y los humanos. Al ser un híbrido, creemos que es la mejor solución. Claro, no será fácil, tienes que seguir las normas de nuestra raza para que seas aceptado, pero no dudo que podrás hacerlo. Krolia pensó que podría ser la mejor opción.

—Claro, es algo importante y ya estoy lo suficientemente familiarizado con Galra como para saber la mayoría de sus costumbres —comentó relajando un poco más su postura—. ¿Cuánto partiremos?

—Lo más pronto posible. Te recomiendo que termines tus asuntos aquí antes de eso.

Keith soltó un suspiro cuando Kolivan se fue. Sería raro partir solo, sin ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros de Voltron, claro, lo hizo durante un tiempo antes pero fue una época difícil para él. Ahora era una buena oportunidad, haría algo útil, estaría con su madre y podría alejarse de Shiro para evitar sentirse como un idiota cuando lo viera con Curtis. Serían como unas vacaciones, pero solo de sus sentimientos.

Pasó el siguiente día organizando su partida. No tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, solamente hablar con los demás paladines sobre su partida para despedirse de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo a Lance, este simplemente le dijo: "no digas nada más, haremos una cena de despedida así que ni creas que podrás librarte de esto". Y sin poder decir nada más, Lance se retiró diciendo que le avisaría donde se daría la reunión. En serio, no tenían que hacer un gran revuelo por eso pero parece que el ex paladín azul pensaba lo contrario.

Luego de recorrer un poco los cuarteles pensando en que más debería hacer, decidió irse a su cuarto para terminar de empacar. Oh verdad, necesitaba verse con Shiro, le gustaría hablar a solas con él antes de irse aunque no sabía si sería buena idea. Aunque el destino actuó antes de que pudiera decidirse.

—¿Shiro? —lo llamó algo confundido al verlo al frente de su puerta.

—Oh, Keith…Hola —saludó apartando la mirada parecía algo incómodo.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo el mitad Galra cruzándose de brazos intentando controlar su ansiedad un poco. Cosmo, quien estaba a su lado, decidió desaparecer en ese momento dejándolos totalmente a solas; definitivamente se lo haría pagar después…

—Sí, yo también —dijo el Capitán, aclarando su garganta intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, especialmente luego de decir una cosa tan obvia como esa—. ¿Te vas con las Espadas? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó, casi sonando dolido.

—Sí, pensaba decírtelo —apartó su mirada—. Solo es para ayudar en la alianza de los Galra con los humanos.

—Pero…eso podría tardar meses ¿no?

—Algo así. Lo siento por no decirte antes, apenas me lo dijeron hoy. Y luego Lance tuvo esa idea de una despedida o algo por el estilo y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

—Sí, él me lo contó —obviamente se lo había dicho, seguro ahora le estaba avisando a todo el cuartel sobre esa fiesta improvisada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Keith al verlo tan serio acercándose inconscientemente para ver mejor sus expresiones.

—Yo… —Shiro apretó fuertemente sus puños antes de alzar la mirada y verlo—. Estoy preocupado. Sé que tienes una obligación con las Espadas de Marmora, y no te detendré en que vayas con ellos, pero ¿no te parece algo apresurado? Digo, acabamos de salir de una situación difícil, y no es tan bueno acumular estrés...

—Claro que no —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Acaso esperas que me tome vacaciones de meses? El universo aun necesita algo de ayuda así que haré lo que pueda, a mí no me va bien tener una vida tranquila —dijo sin pensarlo. Tal vez sonó como una indirecta, especialmente cuando Takashi lo miró con sorpresa.

El Capitán de Atlas cerró los ojos durante un momento para mantener la calma. De alguna forma Keith se sentía temeroso de haber dicho algo malo, que esto solo hiciera las cosas incómodas entre ambos.

—Si esto es lo que quieres no diré nada —habló luego de unos largos segundos poniendo una mano en su hombro como en los viejos tiempos—. Si te soy sincero, yo esperaba pasar más tiempo contigo, con tantas reuniones y demás siento que no hemos hablado tanto —ante esa confesión, Keith sintió como su corazón se detenía.

—Yo…esperaba lo mismo —logró decir con cierta timidez. En ese momento alzó la mirada pero fue un grave error, los ojos de Shiro siempre habían sido de alguna forma su debilidad, aquellos que lograban sacar todos sus secretos y de alguna manera, también revelar todas sus inquietudes…

Nuevamente tuvo deseos de decirlo, no pensó en Curtis ni en la reacción de Shiro, simplemente quería hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias, después de todo, pronto partiría con las Espadas.

—Shiro, te quiero —el mayor se mostró confundido por esto.

—Ehm sí claro, yo también Keith —respondió con una sonrisa algo confundido.

—No me refiero a eso —frunció levemente el ceño apretando fuertemente sus puños— es de una forma más romántica… —fue bajando la voz al igual que la mirada así que fue incapaz de ver la expresión del contrario en ese momento.

Aunque luego de unos segundos sin respuesta se arrepintió totalmente.

—Olvídalo, solo quería quitármelo del pecho, no tienes que responder —masculló pasando por su lado para poder llegar a su cuarto.

—¡Keith! No, espera —exclamó Takashi.

No escuchó sus réplicas y se encerró en su cuarto. Tenía mucho miedo, demasiado, no quería escucharlo disculparse por no corresponderle, solo rompería más su corazón. La simple idea de que lo abandonara, le dolía. Lo que menos quería era hacer algo que afectara a Shiro, pero sus estúpidos instintos actuaron primero. Joder, se sentía como un idiota.

—¡Keith! —Shiro tocó su puerta con insistencia preocupado por el daño que su silencio provocó. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso de repente? Lo tomó totalmente desprevenido pero al parecer eso solo funcionó para crear más malentendidos. No le importaba si le dijo que no le debía dar una respuesta, definitivamente se la daría por el bien de ambos, especialmente cuando él había esperado tanto por escuchar esas palabras por parte de Keith.

Se apoyó en la puerta, preparando bien sus palabras.

—Te amo, Keith —dijo soltando un suspiro. Esperaba que no estuviera tan lejos como para no ser escuchado o sino tendría que esperar hasta que saliera (si es que no usaba a Cosmo como método de escape, claro).

Se exaltó un poco al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se alejó de un salto. Ahí estaba Keith pero con una mirada seria.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo acercándose a él de forma amenazante, pero de alguna forma podía detectar inseguridad en su voz.

—C-claro —contestó al instante. Tomó ambos hombros de Keith con sus manos para calmarlo un poco, y también para evitar que escapara—. Me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la tierra por primera vez, y al verte en peligro tantas veces solo pude confirmarlo.

—P-pero, tú dijiste que querías intentar salir con Curtis. Que quería estabilidad y esas cosas —mencionó Keith incrédulo.

—Sí, sé lo que dije —tomó un poco de aire—. Es que pensé que no querías una relación, y Keith, has dado tanto por mí que temía que decidieras sacrificar más para estar a mí lado. Claro que tengo una idea de mi vida ideal, pero a la única persona con quien puedo imaginar ese futuro verdaderamente feliz es contigo —admitió con una sonrisa.

—Eres tan…injusto —murmuró Keith ocultando su rostro con una mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado, pero al acercar un poco más su rostro pudo notar como hasta las orejas de Keith estaban algo rojas.

—Solo estoy ¿sorprendido? Es decir, no imaginé que fuera tan fácil y realmente me preocupé de haber arruinado nuestra amistad —comentó—. Pero ¿estás seguro? Es decir, dudo mucho que pueda darte una vida normal y más con este asunto de los Galra.

—Ahora eso no podría importarme menos. Te lo dije ¿no? El universo todavía necesita ayuda para equilibrarse un poco —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Sí, tal vez una vida tranquila sea lo ideal, pero no la quiero ahora, ahora que por fin puedo explorar el espacio y ayudar a las personas, dudo mucho que quiera abandonar mi puesto. Además, tenemos mucho tiempo ¿no?

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Keith con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Acaso me consideras un anciano? Todavía tengo muchos años por delante.

—Uhm, tal vez —dijo de forma burlona.

—No sé como sentirme de que mi novio me considere viejo —al parecer esas palabras solo hicieron a Keith más feliz, jamás imaginó que escucharía a Shiro referirse de esa forma a él. Sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en su pecho intentando ocultar la gran sonrisa de idiota que tenía ahora.

Tal vez se quedaron así un gran rato o pocos segundos, pero le daba igual.

—¡Keith! Espera ¿Shiro también? —la molesta voz de Lance los interrumpió—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada Lance, ¿qué quieres? —el paladin negro soltó un suspiro alejándose de Takashi.

—Solo me estaba asegurando de que no escaparas de la reunión que tenemos preparada —respondió el cubano—. Aunque veo que estás en buenas manos —añadió con una sonrisa picarona.

—No te preocupes, Lance, yo me aseguraré de que asista —aseguró Shiro.

El moreno decidió no hacer más preguntas para fortuna de ambos (aunque seguro pensaba soltar todo en la fiesta).

—Ehm, todavía tengo que empacar —comentó Keith algo incómodo por ese cambio de ambiente.

—Si quieres te ayudo.

—Claro me sería de ayuda.

Al estar en la habitación, nuevamente el anterior paladín rojo comenzó a sentirse algo inseguro. Claro todo estaba bien ahora que se confesaron, pero ¿qué pasaría con ellos? Es decir, hace unas horas le pareció una idea excelente, pero ahora, ¿estaba bien alejarse apenas comienzan con esto?

—Estaré unos largos meses afuera —comenzó a decir mientras doblaba algo de ropa—. No sé cuanto tardaran las negociaciones, los Galra son tercos por naturaleza…

—Está bien, puedo esperar por ti —se acercó a Keith y puso una mano en su mejilla—. Además, tal vez en una misión con Atlas podamos parar en Daibazaal.

—Eso sería agradable —mencionó él con una leve sonrisa.

Shiro comenzó a inclinarse más hacia él, y aunque Keith se puso algo nervioso por la cercanía decidió cerrar los ojos sintiendo su corazón a mil expectante del beso. El hombre de cabello blanco lo besó con una extraña dulzura que fue capaz de debilitarlo totalmente. Jamás pensó que algo tan sencillo como eso fuera capaz de descomponerlo tanto.

—Te amo —fue lo primero que murmuró Keith cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió juntando sus frentes—. Creo que es mejor alistarnos para ir a lo de Lance…

—Sí, no dejara de molestarnos si llegamos a faltar. Aunque no me importaría mucho que digamos —esa insinuación logró sacarle un pequeño sonrojo a Shiro.

—Tienes que despedirte de todos, seguro se esforzaron para hacer esta despedida improvisada.

—Como ordene capitán.

Ambos salieron de ahí con sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

¿Quién lo diría? Un simple sueño fue capaz de provocar eso, de alguna manera se preguntaba si realmente existía una realidad donde Shiro se casara con otra persona y decidiera retirarse, pero eso no le importaba, aprovecharía entonces esta realidad para que ambos fueran felices.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias! Es mi primer fic de ellos así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**  
 **Aunque su relación llegó a un punto muerto esta es la mejor ship que he visto de la serie así que no pienso abandonarla tan fácil y más ahora que tengo un long-fic pendiente.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, crítica constructiva o incluso una opinión solo comentenla~**


End file.
